<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thrice Defy Him by Briamercedes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916711">Thrice Defy Him</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briamercedes/pseuds/Briamercedes'>Briamercedes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Frank and Alice Backstory, Magical Violence, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Medium Burn, Wizarding Wars (Harry Potter), how the potters defied Voldemort, magical torture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:33:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briamercedes/pseuds/Briamercedes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Five young Gryffindors sat around the fireplace in the common room, James Potter and Lily Evans sat together on the floor, holding hands. Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew sat on the sofa, throwing the ripped parchment pieces of an old Transfiguration essay at each other, and Remus Lupin in the upholstered chair gripping his cup of tea. All quietly sat, listening absently to the radio that was currently reciting recent news. News of Aurors, and Death Eaters, entire Wizard and Muggle families being slaughtered in their homes, Muggle Borns and Pure Bloods alike going missing. These were dark times indeed, and with their final year at Hogwarts coming to a close, they all had a decision to make.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thrice Defy Him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter One<br/>
The End of June 1977<br/>
Gryffindor Common Room</p><p>Five young Gryffindors sat around the fireplace in the common room, James Potter and Lily Evans sat together on the floor, holding hands. Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew sat on the sofa, throwing the ripped parchment pieces of an old Transfiguration essay at each other, and Remus Lupin in the upholstered chair gripping his cup of tea. All quietly sat, listening absently to the radio that was currently reciting recent news. News of Aurors, and Death Eaters, entire Wizard and Muggle families being slaughtered in their homes, Muggle Borns and Pure Bloods alike going missing. These were dark times indeed, and with their final year at Hogwarts coming to a close, James had made his decision.</p><p><br/>
"We've got to fight." Said James, quietly, the reflection of the fireplace giving the illusion that his eyes were on fire. The rest of the group looked up at him.</p><p><br/>
"Fight?" questioned Peter, who never particularly liked the idea of going to war.</p><p><br/>
James's answer followed, "We're a part of this world. We have to fight for what is right." He glanced at Lily, who, up until last year, couldn't even stand to be in his presence. Now, the two could barely stand to be apart. "You-Know-Who has been ruining the lives of witches and wizards for far too long. It's time we fight back. Fight for our own future. Not just for ourselves, but for Muggle-born and Half-bloods."</p><p><br/>
"It would be the right thing to do." Chimed Remus, nodding in hesitant agreement with James.</p><p><br/>
"It's the only thing to do." Corrected Sirius. "No matter what, war is coming, and there are only two sides to choose from. I've seen the other side. I know what kind of hatred fuels them. And I know what lengths they will go to. They have to be stopped." His brows furrowed in disgust and disapproval.</p><p><br/>
"What can we do? We're only children, after all." Said Peter, brows furrowed.</p><p><br/>
"But we're not, are we?" James replied. "We're 17. Sirius is 18. We've completed our studies at Hogwarts. Everyone else our age is going out and picking sides." He shook his head, "No. We're not children anymore. Which means that we have an obligation to do what is right."</p><p><br/>
"I agree with you, James, but there is some truth to what Peter says." Admitted Lily. "We're still young. We have no experience and no business fighting in a war or protecting anyone. What can we do?"</p><p><br/>
"We've protected each other for the past 7 years."</p><p><br/>
"Prongs, that's different." Said Remus, quietly. "We've always had each other's backs. Protecting each other in a war is going to be completely different. Here, our lives we're never at stake."</p><p><br/>
"Don't you see, Moony? That's the point!" Interjected Sirius. "We've always had each other's back and we always will. There's no one else we would trust more than each other and, with us protecting each other as we always have, what could go wrong?"</p><p><br/>
"He's right." Said James. "The five of us are some of the brightest students Hogwarts has ever seen. I've heard multiple professors say so. We're smart, brave, and most importantly, we've got each other. That's enough for me."</p><p><br/>
""What could go wrong?'" Lily argued, looking at Sirius. "You're talking about going to War. War isn't like Defense Against the Dark Arts class. It's awful and horrifying. People <em>die</em>. If you fight in the war, it will change you." She looked around at the boys who had quickly become her friends. "<em>All of you</em>. There has to be another way. I know you mean well, and that you want to do some good, dying is not how you accomplish that. That's what will happen if you choose to fight. You'll die."</p><p><br/>
"I've made up my mind, Lily."</p><p>Even though James wore a stoic expression, Lily shook her head slightly. She let go of his hand and stood from their spot on the floor. " It's getting late, and I've heard enough for tonight. We should be going to bed. Goodnight."</p><p><br/>
James stood with her and reached out before she could walk away. "Wait..."</p><p><br/>
Lily looked back at him, sadly. "Goodnight, James. I love you." She kissed him on the cheek and made her way to her dormitory.</p><p><br/>
James looked back at his friends. "You lot are with me, aren't you?" He asked.</p><p><br/>
"Of course we're with you, Prongs." Replied Sirius.</p><p><br/>
"Maybe there is something else we can do." Offered Remus, in support of the Lily, his dear friend. For as long as he knew her, she was always the pacifist. "Something else to show our support of Muggle-born. Something that doesn't require fighting. War is more than just violence. There must be gaining the support of the people, and of course, funding, strategy, etcetera."</p><p><br/>
Peter nodded his head in agreement. "Maybe we don't have to fight after all..." He trailed off in a small voice.</p><p><br/>
"Well then maybe you don't have to fight," Sirius said bitterly. "But We will. Come on, James. Let's just go to bed."</p><p><br/>
James and Sirius shook their heads as they walked up the spiral stairs to their dorm. "They'll come 'round, Prongs. This war is coming and the only thing left to do will be to fight. And until then, it'll be you and me. That's all we need anyway." Sirius grumbled as he changed into his nightclothes.</p><p><br/>
"I just know that I'm meant to <em>fight</em>, Sirius. I'm not meant for funding or talking to people. If they don't already know which side to choose, then there's no point in talking. I know which side I'm on, and I'm prepared to fight."</p><p><br/>
"I know you are. I'm the same. You know that. They're free to do as they please. Just as we are. Leave it at that, mate."</p><p><br/>
"I suppose you're right..." mumbled James. "I just wish Lily felt the same. I'm doing this for her more than anyone else. She deserves the world, and if there is a small chance that I could give it to her, I'll do anything. I'll die for it."</p><p><br/>
"I know you would." Sirius nodded, understandingly.</p><p><br/>
The two boys, who were brothers in all ways but one, settled in their beds, pulling the curtains half-closed.</p><p><br/>
"Goodnight, Prongs."</p><p><br/>
"Goodnight, Padfoot."</p><p><br/>
_____________________________________________________________________________<br/>
The following morning, James and Sirius walked together to breakfast, feeling disappointment and something akin to betrayal.</p><p><br/>
They had thought for sure that Remus or Peter, at least, would be supportive. Peter had always done whatever the other two did. He followed James and Sirius around constantly, doing whatever they did, just to be included. Not that they minded. Peter was good company most of the time. Remus, on the other hand, had always been a bit nonconfrontational. One could gather that his being a werewolf had something to do with it. Regardless, he trusted his friends more than anyone could imagine. So, their rejection and unwillingness to fight disappointed James.</p><p><br/>
They entered the Great Hall and took their seats. Remus and Peter arrived not long after. The four sat quietly until James stood without a word, for he couldn't think of anything to say to his two friends.</p><p><br/>
With Sirius following, they wandered back to Gryffindor Tower to pack their belongings for the last time. Uttering the password, "Scuto Leo," James entered first. Crossing the common room, he caught a glimpse of Lily, Marlene, and Mary all on their way to breakfast.</p><p><br/>
"Morning, Evans!" Called James, with a smile. His smile dropped immediately when she simply looked at him and nodded, without saying a word. "Lily?" He called after her, to which her response was to keep walking.</p><p><br/>
"What the bloody hell was that?" asked Sirius.</p><p><br/>
"I dunno... It must have something to do with last night. But I didn't think she would react like<em> that</em>."</p><p><br/>
They made their way up to their dorm and started to gather their belongings. They did so in relative silence, and after a while, the remaining two marauders entered the room the four of them had shared for the last seven years.</p><p><br/>
The boys stood quietly for a few moments until Remus tried to defuse the tension, "Last day at Hogwarts." He mused.</p><p><br/>
"It doesn't seem right." Said Peter. "Somehow, it feels like only yesterday we stepped off the Hogwarts Express, but at the same time, I feel as though we've been here forever. It's hard to believe that we've been friends for seven years."</p><p><br/>
James pondered a moment, then smiled fondly at all the memories the four of them had shared. "It's been wild, hasn't it?"</p><p><br/>
"That's one way to put it, Mate," chuckled Sirius. "But to be honest, I wouldn't change a single day." He propped his elbows up on the table.</p><p><br/>
"Not one?" Remus asked, jokingly.</p><p>"Nope!"</p><p><br/>
"Well, I could think of more than a few that I would change."</p><p><br/>
"Yeah? Like what?" Challenged James with a smile.</p><p><br/>
Remus rolled his eyes, and with that, the Marauders set aside their most recent disagreement and began reminiscing about their time spent at Hogwarts.</p><p><br/>
Shortly after lunch, it was time to leave. They all took their time saying farewell to the circular dorm they had called home. James and Sirius decided to carve their initials into their bedposts for posterity's sake.</p><p><br/>
With one last glance they left the dorm, then the common room, then the castle. They sat in the carriages that moved by themselves. They drove through Hogsmeade to the train station and boarded the Hogwarts Express for the last time. Once they settled in their compartment, Peter inquired, softly, "So what is your plan?"</p><p><br/>
"Well, I supposed the best place to start is the Ministry. I'm sure that the Aurors are always looking for new recruits," said James. "I've always considered becoming an Auror."</p><p><br/>
"If anything, they'll have some sort of information about where the Deat Eaters are and what they're doing." Added Sirius. "If not, I'm sure I can guess any number of places where they would meet. My family is not at all subtle about their support of You-Know-Who."</p><p><br/>
"Surely you don't mean to go against You-Know-Who yourselves," Said Peter. "He is said to be more terrible than Grindelwald ever was."</p><p><br/>
"If that's what it takes to kill him, then yes." Said James. "It's either kill or be killed at this point. And I for one, don't intend on dying."</p><p><br/>
There was a knock that the compartment door and the four looked up to see Lily standing in the window, "Hello, Boys." She said, "James, could I have a word?"</p><p><br/>
"Sure." James nodded, following her down the pathway, towards the back of the train. They opened the door of the last car and stepped out onto the platform at the very end. "Is everything alright?"<br/>
Lily didn't answer right away. she stood, leaning against the railing, and looking out into the Highlands as they passed.</p><p><br/>
"What's wrong? Is it what I said last night?" James placed a hand on her shoulder. "I still haven't changed my mind. I don't know why you're upset."</p><p><br/>
"James..." Lily half-whispered.</p><p><br/>
"I thought that you would approve. You of all people understand why the war is starting. Don't you?"</p><p><br/>
"Of course I do."</p><p><br/>
"Then why won't you fight with us?"</p><p><br/>
"You know why..."</p><p><br/>
"Lily," He grasped her by the shoulders and spun her to face him. "This world is not on your side, but I am. You deserve the world and if I can give it to you, I will do everything in my power." He said, almost repeating the same words he told Sirius the night before. "There is nothing that I wouldn't do. I would kill for you. I would die for you. I love you."</p><p><br/>
"If you love me, then don't do this." Lily pleaded. James scoffed and turned away. "There's another way. There has to be. I don't want you to die for me. What good would that do? What good is the world you say I deserve if you're not here? I don't want you to die for me, James Potter. I want you to live for me."</p><p><br/>
James shook his head, "I'm fighting<em> for you</em>. You and all the other muggle borns."</p><p><br/>
"James, if you do this, then we can't be together," Lily said, coldly, looking James in his eyes.</p><p><br/>
"What?"</p><p><br/>
"If you fight, I won't be there to watch. I can't watch you die."</p><p><br/>
"I won't die."</p><p><br/>
"How do you know?"</p><p><br/>
"I don't know!" James shouted. He grabbed her hands and held them. "All I know is that I can't just stand by and watch so many people live in fear. It's not right."</p><p><br/>
Lily sighed and closed her eyes, trapping the tears that threatened to fall.</p><p><br/>
"I know you're scared, so am I. Fight with me. There's so much that I don't know, but the one thing that I do know is that we are so much stronger together. Please, Lily."</p><p><br/>
She shook her head. "I'm sorry, James. I love you, but I can't."</p><p><br/>
"You don't mean that."</p><p><br/>
"I do... I'm sorry." He dropped her hands and took two steps away before turning his back. "I hope we can still be friends?" She asked, hopeful.</p><p><br/>
"Not likely... Good Luck, Evans." He said sharply, leaving her behind, and walking quickly back to his compartment where his friends were waiting.</p><p><br/>
"There you are! We were beginning to think that you and Evans found a good place to snog!" Sirius chuckled, elbowing Remus, playfully.</p><p><br/>
"Nevermind Evans. We're done." James grunted as he fell back into his spot by the window. He didn't even look at his friends.</p><p><br/>
"Really?" said Remus, surprised. "What happened?"</p><p><br/>
"I don't want to talk about it. Let's just..." James trailed off, not knowing exactly what to do or say.</p><p><br/>
"Alright. We don't have to." Remus paused for a moment. "We'll talk about something else."</p><p><br/>
"Thanks, Mate," James mumbled.</p><p><br/>
What the other three talked about for the rest of the train ride, James couldn't tell. He was lost in his thoughts of Lily, the war, the what-ifs, what he would do or see, worrying about things that may or may not happen. He thought of how his parents would react. He believed that they would support him, as they always did.</p><p>He thought of the world he hoped to build for Lily and for all muggle born wizards and witches and steeled himself. It has to work out. There's no other option. His name may not go down in history for his great courage or sacrifice, but at least he would be apart of it. That is what he would hold on to since it could no longer be the love of his life.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>